Chain Skills
Chain Skills When you place more than one android in a deck, the game adds up the skill level for each of the androids in your deck by element, and then if the totals exceed certain limits, a portion of the skill points are used to allow a chain skill to be available. For example, if our deck has Mikage and V Grace in it, the skill total for those two androids is 11. Their element is Fire, and we will see in the deck details window that together they now make the chain skill A Prominent Fuse available. If we add Kilsh to this deck, whose element is Earth, we now have 11 Fire and 8 Earth. We can see in the deck view that now A Heat Quake is available. But this is no better really than A Prominent Fuse... perhaps we need more Fire or more Earth... If we add Tildoll, whose element is Fire, to the deck, we can see that now we have moved our chain skill to the next level. A Flare Grave is now available, and it increases the entire party attack by 10%. Through this trial and error method you can create decks with devastating attack and defense skills. This is quite easy to do with single element decks. The elements are: * F Fire * W Water * T Thunder * E Earth * A Air Sortable Chain Skill Table: When making a deck with multiple elements things get more complicated. There is an order to the elements, and higher ranked elements will cancel out lower ranked elements. For example: let's say you have 7 Earth and 3 water in your team. This gives you a Stone Rain but when you add a 3 fire element it is replaced with a Heat Quake '''because fire trumps water. The order goes as follows: A > F > W > T > E > A. Some skills are also neutral to each other if balanced. For example: if you have 10 thunder in a deck as well as 10 earth you will have '''a Discharge and a Magna Arma. If Earth exceeds Thunder, however, it will revert to an earth/thunder combination skill. Getting Multiple Chain Skills It is possible to have multiple chain skills, but all the costs of both skills must be met plus an additional cost. For example: it costs W-14 + F-5 to get Hydro Bomber '''and F-7 + W-3 to get '''Flame Stream. To get both skills you would need W-18 + F-14 (W-14 + W-3 +1 penalty for primary element) (F-5 + F-7 +2 penalty for secondary element). So the formula for a level 2 + level 1 dual skill is X-18 + Y-14. Notes: Talk about skill activation - chain skills versus individual skills. Talk about what is required to get two chain skills... how points are used and when points can be re-used and when they cannot. Unique Chain Skills Winning Team All Members 35% UP Test of Temptation Party 40% DOWN Faultless Battalion Blossoms and the Beast Absolute Armament Burgeon of Eliminators Superior Forcefield Advent of Spring Whirl of Blades Double Ammunition Beast Tamer Barbaric Blossoms Soulful X Rising Sun Blast Endless Love Song Pink Petal Cyclone Evanescent Blossoms Rising Tempers Springtime Fiesta Blind Submission Ultimate Narcissism Dancer in the Mirror Summer Twist Winter Wonderland Anamnesis Override Rage Against the Machine No Escape Fatal Distraction Holy Moly Blowout Dark in the Light White Fang Stupor Spike Soccer Threesome Delectible Death Unique chain skills are chain skills unique to a pair of specific Androids. Having these androids in your deck will automatically trigger this skill during battle. These skills take precedence over regular skills, but do not consume the skill points, so that regular skills may occur after unique chain skills have triggered. Unadvertised Unique Chain Skills The following Unique Chain Skills were never advertised, so people happen upon them by luck, or word of mouth.